


No Fear Of Falling

by WhisperingSkies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hanzo is a literal sun god, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, icarus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingSkies/pseuds/WhisperingSkies
Summary: Jesse McCree, a wax-worker in the countryside, finally feels ready to take his love of the sun to new heights.





	No Fear Of Falling

“A disaster of epic proportions. Just the worst thing I coulda’ done.” Jesse’s voice carries through the air, melting effortlessly into the calm of dusk fast approaching. He teeters on the edge of silence,not expecting a response but hoping for one nevertheless. “I’m gonna finish ‘em though.” Gone from his tone is the joyful lilt of storytelling. Determination has taken over, a low husk of promise. “I’ll come up an’ see ya.” 

The sun is barely bobbing on the horizon now as it dips below the hills, radiating like a candle flame that refuses to die. Heavy strokes of indigo sky are pushing the light down as if the lands hadn’t been blessed with those rays only a few hours prior. Of course, the young man with more love for the sun than anything else in his life has no say in the hours of operation for the king of the sky; if he did, there would be no night, no kiss of the silver moon across darkened homes and dreaming forms. 

He doesn’t leave until the sky is peppered with stars. 

~~

Every morning Jesse rises with the sun; each evening he cannot rest until the daylight fades. It is simply the way of his world. 

On this particular morning, however, he awakens long before the sunshine. The light pours in through the pane-glass windows adorning his home, spanning almost the entire length of the walls, letting every drop trickle in and dance with shadows across the wooden floorboards. It’s midday by the time he finally completes his task. He’s been preparing this project for countless months, poured his life and soul into the details. Sculpted from the purest wax available, a pair of wings spanning longer than Jesse is tall.

Jesse makes his way to the top of the hill, the dew vanishing from each blade of grass along his trek. When he arrives at his destination, there’s nothing to see except a valley seemingly formed for the sole purpose of cradling the sun upon its nightly descent. Despite the heat of the day, goosebumps prickle against his tanned skin as he buckles the leather strapping of his masterpiece over his shoulders. It’s unexpectedly heavy, but he’s never wanted anything more in his life. His brown hair, shaggy and unkempt, flutters gently in the wind. 

Before he can argue with himself, Jesse lurches forwards and takes a running leap off the edge of the hilltop. His will stronger than gravity, the impossible materializes before him, golden-flecked eyes fluttering open as the breeze tumbles against his freckled cheeks. 

“I..” He looks towards the sun, basking like a lizard in the warmth. “I’m flying.” A whoop of utter jubilation slips off his tongue.

~~ 

Far above the land trod by Jesse’s feet, the sun watches. He has always been amused by the young human; his childish obsession with warmth and sunshine is endearing.  
It had been a shock when Jesse began to arrive at the hill for sunrise and sunset every day, but he had grown to wait expectantly for the human’s arrival and pine for his return upon Jesse’s departure. 

Today, however, watching Jesse unveil his wax wings, the sun is hesitant. A tidal wave of caution washes over the initial sense of flattery in knowing the wings are meant to bring the human closer to him. His brother, the moon, often says he worries too much, but the sun cannot shake the sense of foreboding. He hopes that this time, for once, his fear is unfounded. 

And so he watches - rich, fiery eyes trained on Jesse, secretly admiring him. He thinks of the name the young man has given him, not daring to speak it himself for the chance it may become true. It is not that he dislikes the name, but that names for beings like him are senseless. 

He briefly ponders how the boy had learned it; for all his charms, Jesse does not seem well traveled. The young man seems content with his little farm, content with the rolling hills around him, content with the complete lack of conversation with anyone but the sun. 

“He is a fool,” the sun whispers, no less enamored. 

~~ 

Having gained enough altitude to survey the rolling sea of green below him, Jesse steadily rises toward his objective. He’d spent countless days, month after month, watching seasons come and go as he molded his wings, all for the sole purpose of finally seeking out his love. The air is thinner already, more effort strung into each breath. He can feel the warmth dancing on his skin, comforting him, embracing him as he soars higher. Jesse finally comes face to face with the sun, who is seated on a throne of golden rays. Intent, igneous eyes burn into his soul with a passion and understanding not found by most in their lifetimes. The smoldering gaze sears his very skin away to expose the depths of emotion buried there. 

“Hanzo, darlin’..” 

His words are barely a gasp, ghosting syllables in a vortex of churning exhilaration and all-engulfing heat. Fingertips stretch outwards, reaching desperately towards something so tantalizingly close, so unmistakably destined, so utterly meant to be; extending in return, the delicate hands of a god, perfectly unmarked and thusly bejeweled with an abundance of sunstones, presented for him to grasp- 

The sun realizes his devotee’s mistake in the moment before the first drop of melted wax hits the ground. 

 

“Jesse-” he blurts, hands scrambling to grab the young man from his temporary suspension, struggling to reach out to him. The wax is melting too quickly, liquidizing in mere moments. A jolt of shock races across Jesse’s face, morphing into a broad grin . More and more drips of molten wax spatter against his shoulders, flowing downwards, encouraged by gravity. 

“Ya... know my name.” 

With that, he falls. 

The sun’s heart has never shattered so thoroughly outside of that breath. Without a second thought, he surges forward, diving from the sky to follow Jesse as he plummets to the ground. 

They dance; a descent matched by no other. 

~ ~ 

His feet skim the ground after what feels like both an eternity and the blink of an eye. Jesse is lying nearby, having fallen into the natural cradle between the hills spanning the land. The valley is lushly dappled with shades of green, exhibited in forms of olive trees and grassy wilds. 

Wax is slowly cooling in muddled globs around Jesse’s body, and the sun curses the material for being so temperamental. The wings are no more, only a few straps of leather wrapped around the inventor’s torso. He takes a few hurried steps towards the fallen man. Without hesitation, the sun kneels, pulling the still form of Jesse onto his lap. 

“Wake up,” the sun whispers. “You have named me, you fool, and now you cannot leave me.” 

He draws a subtly glowing finger down the young man’s tanned cheek, slightly taken aback by how frigid humans feel. He clears his throat, speaking louder this time. 

“I command you to wake up. You are being childish. I have descended to the land for you, and all you do is sleep.” 

The sun’s order is met with silence. Jesse lies unmoving in his embrace, as cold as the hardening wax littered around them. 

Thoughts whirl through the deity’s head like a hurricane, relentless and brutal. “It is my fault,” he whispers. A deep breath fills his lungs. Closing his eyes, the sun realizes what he must do. His hand strays upwards, gently playing with the human’s hair; he presses his lips gently to the brown locks. The intricate markings covering the sun’s left arm begin to radiate pure light, the pale skin emblazoned with golden patterns symbolizing eternities lost to the void - moments rarely lived in, feelings triggered by a familiar scent. His free hand strays to the ground, warm as his skin always is. He scoops a handful of the newly-malleable wax into his palm and squeezing gently. 

“Come back to me, Jesse.” 

He draws his hand up to Jesse’s chest, pulling the young man’s cotton shirt aside and gently pressing the blob against his skin, over his heart. The wax shimmers golden to match the sun’s markings, emitting light from within. 

A long moment passes after the wax melds with Jesse’s skin. The sun holds his breath, never having wished for something more than this. He has always been confident in his power, but a new sense of worry twists at his mind. 

Jesse’s hand suddenly brushes over his own. The sun doesn’t draw back. Instead, he lets the young man’s fingers tangle with his own, lets Jesse squeeze tightly as his eyes flutter open to bless the sun with their gaze. 

“Hanzo..?” 

The sun shivers despite his natural warmth, the name settling into place over him like a sudden eclipse. 

“Yes, my angel.” The sun’s fingers stroke gently over Jesse’s hair, head still resting in his lap.

The pure jubilation filling his heart is nearly inexpressible; it worked, Jesse is alive- before Hanzo can stop himself, he leans forwards, still entranced by the way the human’s eyes hold him in the highest regard. His lips brush against the other’s, exhaling warmth; the kiss that follows is enough to challenge the majesty of all the sky.


End file.
